


Wet

by SuchaHag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Squirt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Sansa climaxes as never before.💦





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr, barely edited.

“Dog, as your last official duty...take my ex home. I don't want to see either of you again,” Joffery scoffed. Sansa could not believe her ears, or her luck. She told Joff only 15 minutes ago that it was over, she had seen him with his tongue down Margaery's throat and his hand up her dress. He didn't argue, he didn't threaten...he sent for his bodyguard and dismissed her like one of his servents. She smiled to herself asashe readied to keave.  What a bonus to have Sandor be the one that was taking her home. Sandor, the man she has been crushing on for weeks. Sandor, the man she brazenly tried to kiss when he had to drive her drunk ass home last week. She saw he looks he gave her when he thought she didn't notice. Tonight she's making her move.

She walked behind him in the driveway toward a large pickup truck, “this isn't what you usually drive.”

“Were you not listening? I don't work for that little shit any more - this is my car.” Sandor stopped by the passenger side door and looked at her.

“Oh.” She couldn't think of anything else to say. Excitement bloomed in her chest, they were both free! No excuses! She quickly hopped in and fastened her seat belt.

“Home?” He asked, starting the car.

“No,” she paused, “not my home at least.”

Sandor turned and stared at her, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, “no?”

“My roommates are home.”

“I don't have any roommates…” his voice trailed off.

“Your place.”

 

They rode in silence to a quiet street at the edge of town. Sandor lived in a small house. After he pulled into the roomy garage, he helped Sansa from the truck. She followed him out of the garage into the kitchen.  “Beer?” Sandor asked, as he headed to the refrigerator.

“Sure.” She followed and was right behind him when he turned around.

“Sansa, what are we doing?”

She swallowed her nerves and took both beers from his hand and put them on the counter. She stepped up to him, “this.” Before he could react, she snaked her hand around his neck and pushed up to kiss him. After a pause, his hands were around her and he crushed her to him. Soon they were devouring each other. Her hands were in his hair and she was sucking on his tongue while grinding her hips up. She needed friction. She needed him.

“Bedroom?”

She smiled against his lips and whispered “Yes,” into his mouth. Soon, she was being led through a dark hallway to a dimly lit bedroom. She sat on the bed and lifted her dress over her head and threw it off, it had a built-in shelf bra so she only had a lace thong on underneath. Sandor's clothes were stripped off in record time except for black boxers. The head of his already hardening cock pushing up past his waistband. Soon his hands were on her waist.

She reached for him and he shook his head. “No. This is for you.” His hands ran over her hips, pushing her panties down. She felt them slide over her thighs, and down past her knees. Soon, she was as naked as her name day. As his hands traveled back up her body, she lay back on the bed. Her stomach was flipping with excitement and it was hard to catch her breath. His thumb slid over her folds and he groaned, “so wet already.”

She whined out a soft, “Yes, only for you.” Joffery never made her feel this way. His kisses were sloppy and quick, he only wanted her clothes off to slip his wormy little dick inside her.

“If you've only been with that _little_ boy, I'm going to use my fingers on you first,” Sandor growled in her ear. At those words, she felt a surge of heat to her core.  Sandor's thumb slid up her slit and to her pearl as he slid a finger up inside her. She gasped as she felt him curl it and rub her within. She rolled her hips with his movements and pushed into him. Soon a second finger slid in and they curled together to make her arch off the bed. Her moans filled the room as her legs fell open to the man kneeling over her.

He leaned down until she could feel his breath on her mound. She felt a twist of desire, a tingling crescendo that took her to a height that she never reached before. Her hands were in his hair as she thrust her hips up, driving his fingers deeper. He was moving them quickly now, deeper and deeper...curling them just right. Her breathing begin to hitch when the first wave of her climax slammed into her. Her hips tilted and she clamped around his fingers. The low keening was coming from her and getting louder. Her muscles were pushing and twisting while she writhed on his hand. Over her labored breathing and cries of pleasure she heard it, splashing. Did they spill the beer? No, they left it in the kitchen. She pushed the thought from her mind as she came down from her high. As she looked down at Sandor, he looked up. He was grinning and licking his lips, his face was dripping. Her ass hit the wet sheets just as he panted, “By the Gods, we have a squirter.”


End file.
